In UMTS (Universal Mobile Telecommunications System) networks, for purposes of higher data rates, lower delay and the like, Long Term Evolution (LTE) has been specified (Non-Patent Document 1). Further, for purposes of wider bands and a higher speed than LTE, a successor system of LTE (also referred to as, for example, LTE-A (LTE-Advanced), FRA (Future Radio Access), and 5G (5th generation mobile communication system)) has also been studied.
It is assumed that a future radio communication system (e.g. 5G) is demanded to provide a much higher speed and larger volume for use in a mobile broadband, reduce delay and support connection from a large-volume device. Further, for purposes of a much higher speed and larger volume, it is assumed to use a frequency spectrum of a wider band.
Furthermore, an existing LTE system adopts SC-FDMA (Single Carrier-Frequency Division Multiple Access) (or also referred to as DFT-spread OFDM (Discrete Fourier Transform spread Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing) below) as an uplink radio access scheme. Hence, according to the LTE system, a single carrier-based uplink radio channel is defined.
More specifically, the LTE system employs a defined configuration of performing frequency division multiplexing on an uplink control channel (PUCCH: Physical Uplink Control Channel) and an uplink data channel (PUSCH: Physical Uplink Shared Channel), and performing time division multiplexing on the PUCCH and the PUSCH, and a Sounding Reference Signal (SRS: Sounding Reference Signal).